Babysitting
by highladyfxyre
Summary: Feysand Babysitting au.


He wouldn't stop crying.

And he had been for about an hour now. I had tried everything: rocking him, feeding him, changing him. But nothing had worked.

I was babysitting for a friend of my mom; they were going out for a meal and couldn't find a babysitter on such short notice. So my mom had volunteered me, as all my sisters were suddenly busy that night.

It was alright at first; Ben, the baby, had been uneasy at first but he'd soon settled down. Until he'd woken up an hour ago wailing for his mommy.

I knew it was unfair to call his parents though. They were going out of town and they wouldn't be back until late. It would at least be an hour before they got back.

I had a headache now. The crying was almost unbearable. I was desperate so I called the first person I thought of.

He picked up after a few rings.

"Feyre? Are you okay? Is that a… baby?"

"Rhys! Thank god!" I was relieved to say the least. "I'm sorry for calling you but I'm babysitting and he won't stop crying and I'm freaking out and he won't stop."

I knew I sounded pathetic. Who couldn't take care of a baby?

"Feyre, calm down okay. It won't help him relax. Just tell me what address you're at and I'll be there as quickly as I can." His voice was soothing, although it was hard to hear him over the noise.

I quickly rattled off the address and he promised he'd be there soon. I continued to rock Ben, but if anything his cries got louder. About 10 minutes later I saw a car pull up outside. It was Rhys.

I unlocked the door and he walked in, completely at ease and unflustered at the loudness. I sighed in relief and took no time in handing over Ben, laying a hand over my aching temple.

"I've got you, it's okay. You're fine." Rhys was saying calmingly to Ben while rocking him. "Let's see what's wrong okay?"

He kept on talking to Ben, giving me a nod of acknowledgement when I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

After washing my face, I wearily walked back to the living room. Rhys was now rocking a fast asleep Ben, who was now sleeping contentedly in Rhys' arms.

"Are you a magician or something? How did you get him to sleep?"

Rhys laughed, a warm sound that made me warm. "I've had a lot of practice. I helped my mom a lot with my sister."

"Well, thank you. I was about five seconds away from a mental breakdown." I smiled at him.

"It's no problem, really." Rhys suddenly looked shy, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I should probably get going."

He had half turned towards the door when I suddenly called out "No!"

I was surprised by this myself. I couldn't explain it though. I just knew I didn't want him to leave.

"Stay, if you want. I'll need help if Ben wakes up again." Rhys raised his eyebrows at that, and I quickly blurted out, "That's not why I want you to stay though" I could feel my own cheeks going red.

"No it's fine, I'll stay."

"Are you sure? It's late."

"Relax, Feyre, darling. I'll just text my mom and tell her I won't be back until late."

"Um…" I was uncharacteristically nervous. "So do you want a drink?"

Rhys smiled then, and it made my heart flutter unexpectedly.  
"I'd love one."

"Favourite guilty pleasure song." Rhys said, taking another sip of his coke.

It was around eleven now, and we were sat on the sofa facing each other.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to laugh." I said, giving him a small smile while rolling my eyes.

He held his hands up in mock surrender. "I won't. Promise."  
"Okay. Copacabana."

He snorted, and I immediately nudged him with my foot.

"I never pictured you as a Barry Manilow kinda girl."

"Fuck off. Come on, tell me yours."  
"Alright, alright. Anything from the spice girls."

"Oh they are so not guilty pleasure songs. Literally everyone loves the spice girls."

"Next question." Rhys said pointedly, nudging my arm with his.  
I shivered at the contact and he drew away immediately. I flushed at the loss of contact.

"So" Rhys said, trying to ease the sudden tension, "Favourite movie?"

"I should probably go."

I sat up, stirred by his voice, and rubbed my eyes. Shit. Had I fallen asleep?

Rhys smirked as I sat up. How long had I been out for? Was Ben still asleep? We'd both checked on him a few times during the night, though I wasn't sure if he'd woken up in the time I was asleep.

"He's fine. Still fast asleep. Little guy tired himself out earlier."

"Oh good… that's good." I mumble, trying to hide my embarrassment.  
"My mom's expecting me back. I don't want to worry her."

"Oh no, that's fine." I smile shyly at him, standing up from the couch the same time as he does, brushing away imaginary lint off my jeans.

"Thank you for this. I've really enjoyed it."

He rubbed the back of his neck again, almost sheepishly as I led him back to the front door. "It was no problem, really. It was fun."

"So I was wondering…" I said to him nervously as I unlocked the door, "If you maybe wanted to go out sometime. Like to the movies or something."

He grinned, and the action made his violet eyes sparkle. "I would love to, Feyre darling."

"Great. That's great. Um… I'll text you then?" I asked, looking up at him through my lashes.

He nodded, smiling, and that just made me want to kiss him. He must have had the same thought, because he leaned towards me just as I leaned towards him.

When our lips were about to touch, a shrill cry burst through the room. We laughed awkwardly, springing apart.

"I should probably go. Thank you again though."

"Goodbye, Feyre."

Just as he was about to leave, I leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. His cheeks turned red and he closed his eyes at my lips on his skin.

"Goodbye."


End file.
